


En-garde, Pret, Allez

by Imori_Hikaru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Olympics, Awkwardness, Fencing, M/M, Olympics, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25795708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imori_Hikaru/pseuds/Imori_Hikaru
Summary: Kageyama, Kunimi, and Kindaichi have been fencing together since middle school. Their relationship has plenty of flaws, but they are bound together by their love for the sport. Now they will be going to the Olympics together.Once Olympic training begins, Kageyama sets his sights on their new teammate. While Kageyama is known for his pinpoint precision and technique, Kenma is known for his ability to read his opponents and his catlike reflexes. They’re very different fencers, but they’re the top competitors of the Japanese national team.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36
Collections: Haikyuu Olympics Bang





	En-garde, Pret, Allez

"Shouldn't you be practicing?" Kunimi sat down beside Kenma, who was playing a game on a handheld console. Kenma's eyes flicked over to him briefly.

"Shouldn't _you_ be practicing?" There was a hint of annoyance in Kenma’s monotone voice. Kunimi couldn't help but laugh. Kenma had a point. They should both be in practice right now.

"I was tired." Kunimi shrugged at his lame reasoning for dipping out of practice early. Kenma hummed softly, almost as if agreeing.

"Your friend freaks me out." A little surprised that Kenma was continuing the conversation, Kunimi took this as an invitation to stay.

"He has that effect on people." Kunimi had assumed that the friend in question was Kageyama. Who else could it be? Kindaichi hadn't done anything to Kenma, not that Kunimi was aware of anyway.

"Why does he stare at me like that?" _Yup, definitely Kageyama._

"Like what?" Kunimi asked, a hint of laughter creeping back into in his voice. "Hm, you mean that constipated look he gets? It's because you're good. It both irritates him and intrigues him." Kenma glanced up from his phone game, it wasn't easy to read his expression, but Kunimi thought there might be a question behind his eyes.

"He's good, too." Kenma didn't often think of himself as a good fencer. He was okay, but others had more skill. He was good at reading his opponents, that is what got him to where he is today. That's not to say he didn’t have skill, he did, just not as much as competitors like Kageyama. "I just wish he'd stop staring at me all the time." This last part was almost too soft for Kunimi to hear, like Kenma hadn't intended for him to hear it at all. Kunimi mused, leaning back on his hands, letting the silence settle between them.

***

Kenma sighed, moving to go sit by the wall while the others continued their practice. Kunimi's eyes followed him. Kunimi would have happily joined him if he wasn't practicing with Kindaichi, who utilized the opening of Kunimi getting distracted to get the upper hand on him.

"Kozume," the coach's stern voice startled Kenma, who had settled in and had been drawing near sleep with his knees pulled against his chest. "Seriously?" Planting his hands on his hips the coach looked down at Kenma's small, curled up form. "Are you taking care of yourself properly? You're an athlete. You shouldn't be tired already." Kenma's mouth opened to respond, but the coach cut him off. "Kageyama, come here for a sec!" Kageyama's head tipped a bit in question, but he removed his mask and tucked it under his arm as he wandered over to where their coach was still standing over Kenma without protest.

"Yes, coach?" Kageyama's eyes were focused on Kenma curiously, fire lingering behind them.

"Kozume doesn't live around here. He'll be staying with you from now on, okay?" Kenma's eyes flew open and he suddenly was moving to get on his feet. Kageyama looked less surprised and more concerned.

"What?" Kenma asked at the same time as Kageyama asked "Why?" Their coach hummed.

"Well, I'm not convinced Kozume has been taking care of himself properly. You'll make sure that he does." Kenma frowned.

" _Kozume_ is right here," He grumbled in irritation. Kageyama raised a brow in Kenma's direction, having heard his comment, their coach didn't, and seemed content with his sudden demand.

"You two can end practice early to get his stuff moved." With that he walked away, already barking at Kindaichi and Kunimi over something. Kenma and Kageyama stared at one another for a long time.

"I don't need to stay with you." Kenma was ready to brush this off and just ignore it. Coach had no way of knowing if he was actually staying with Kageyama or not.

"Where are you staying?" Kageyama couldn't help but ask. Clearly Kenma had to be staying somewhere. They'd been practicing together for a week already.

"The hotel next door." Kenma shrugged, ready to end this conversation. Kageyama's nose wrinkled at the bridge. The hotel next door was a bit rough and run down. Not an ideal place to stay for an extended period of time. At least that's what he assumed from looking at the outside of it, who knows what the inside looked like.

"Oh..." Kageyama wasn't sure how to ask what he wanted without offending Kenma and his choice of lodging. "Do they have a communal kitchen or--"

"No," Kenma wasn't sure why it mattered. He was sidestepping Kageyama to go back to practice. He planned to leave and call it a day. Coach had said he could, but he wasn’t going to move in with a near stranger. One that kind of freaked him out at that. Kageyama moved before really thinking through what he was doing. He stopped Kenma with a firm grip on his upper arm. It was now that Kageyama really took notice of how small Kenma was.

"No? How do you cook then?" _Why was that what he cared about?_ Kenma sighed. Truthfully, this wasn’t what Kageyama had planned to ask, but now that it was out there he really wanted to know.

"Easy.” Kenma shrugged. “I don't. There's a convenience store across the street-- hey!" Kenma stumbled, trying to keep up with Kageyama's longer strides as he pulled him towards the locker room. "What are you--" Kenma promptly shut up and looked away as Kageyama started to strip, changing out of his practice clothes and into streetwear.

"Coach is right."

" _Excuse me?_ "

***

"I really don’t need your help," Kenma insisted for probably the hundredth time in the short walk over to the hotel he'd been staying in. Kageyama just glared at him. Heaving another sigh, Kenma gave in and unlocked the door to his room. It was small and a bit dingy, but it did its job and was only a short walk from practice. It was practical.

Kageyama nudged Kenma out of the doorway so he could step into the small space. It looked much smaller with both of them in it than it had with just Kenma. Kageyama squinted as he looked around the space. Kenma looked away and shoved the few stray things-- a handheld game console and its charger-- into his suitcase.

“I told you I didn’t need your help,” Kenma offered with a shrug when Kageyama gave him a questioning look.

Once they got back to Kageyama’s place, Kageyama led Kenma to the guest bedroom. It was pretty barren, only having been used once or twice by his sister. There was a bed and nightstand, not that Kenma minded. The bed looked nicer than what the hotel had had.

Kageyama awkwardly left Kenma to unpack, or to not unpack, because he chose to take a nap instead.

Kageyama moved around the kitchen with ease. It had taken him a long time to learn to cook, and he never made anything fancy, but he could make balanced meals that weren't charred to a crisp. That is what was important. He vaguely wondered if Kenma had any food allergies or would be averse to his meal plan. He stuck to the same relative menu for simplicity’s sake, and so he wouldn’t need to learn new recipes.

He turned down the heat on the vegetables he was sautéing. He was grabbing plates from the cabinet when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around to a sleepy looking Kenma, hair a bit out of place and his oversized t-shirt half tucked into his loose sweatpants. Kageyama felt his stomach twist slightly before quickly turning away to focus on the vegetables instead.

Kenma rubbed one of his eyes, definitely not looking at the hint of skin that peeked out from Kageyama's shirt as he reached up into the cabinets. He was surprised that whatever Kageyama made smelled as good as it did. He took Kageyama for the type to eat bland, overly healthy food.

Kageyama slid two plates onto the table with what looked like carrots and something green and perhaps chicken. Kenma wasn't sure. He was still staring at the plate when Kageyama added a heaping bowl of rice and a glass of water beside each. Kageyama slid into one of the two chairs at the small table and gestured towards the other. Kenma realized he was supposed to sit. Of course. Kenma coughed lightly, the weight of the awkward energy around the two of them settling in. He sat stiffly across from Kageyama.

Kageyama either didn't notice how awkward Kenma felt, or ignored it, as he ate his food quietly, and rather fast. Kenma ate much slower, and a lot less than Kageyama. Kenma tried to ignore the intensity of Kageyama's eyes on him and his far from empty plate.

"Do you not like it?" Kageyama finally asked, nearly done with his food.

"I can't eat this much," Kenma said softly, poking what he now knew was a green bell pepper. Kageyama's brows furrowed.

"That's a normal size portion." The vegetables and chicken were, not the rice. Kageyama might have doubled up on the rice. Kenma shrugged. "You're—"

"An athlete. I know," Kenma sighed. "You said that earlier."

"Maybe that's why you have low energy," Kageyama suggested, finishing off what was left of his dinner. That coupled with a diet of convenience store food. Kenma stared at Kageyama for a long moment, taking one last bite before standing up. Kageyama eyed the plate in Kenma's hands. He stood and took the plate from Kenma.

"Do you want me to clean up?" Kenma asked, his own eyes falling to the sink where Kageyama had piled the dishes he used to cook.

"No, it's fine, I got it," Kageyama seemed unbothered as he put plastic wrap over the remnants of Kenma's plate. Kenma rolled his eyes, stepping up to the sink anyway. Kenma washed the dishes, passing them off to Kageyama to dry them and put them away. They worked quietly. It was awkward, but they managed.

Once they were done, Kenma gave Kageyama a little nod before he padded back towards his room.

Flopping onto the bed. Kenma let out a long breath. This was weird. He didn't know any of his teammates that well, but Kageyama was the last one he wanted to live with. He supposed he would only be here until they had to move to the Olympic village, but that just meant the whole team was living together. He didn’t think that would be any less awkward.

***

"So," Kunimi drug out the word as he sat down beside Kenma. He snorted softly when he saw Kenma's lunch. It was exactly the same as Kageyama's. "You and Kageyama, huh?"

"What about us?" Kenma asked, eyes flicked up to meet Kunimi's, through the hair that fell in his face. Kunimi didn't bother to hide his amusement.

"Kageyama made your lunch today?" He phrased it as a question, but they both knew it really wasn't one. Kenma nodded. "How sweet of Tobio," Kunimi chuckled as he got out his own lunch.

"He wouldn't take no for an answer."

"You mean he wouldn't let you eat nothing but a granola bar again for lunch?" Kunimi asked, a teasing note to his voice, Kenma's go to "lunch" was typically just a granola bar. He kept a box of them in his duffle bag so he wouldn't forget them or forget to eat. "How tragic." Since training began Kenma found he liked Kunimi, they got along well. Kunimi stuck his tongue out at Kenma when he glared at him.

"He keeps trying to feed me," Kenma mumbled. Kunimi bit his lower lip.

"Yeah? How domestic of him." Kunimi broke down and let out a laugh when Kenma elbowed him in the side.

“I blame you for this."

"Me?" Kunimi's eyes widened a bit. "How is this my fault? Coach is the one that suggested it."

"Mhm," Kenma's eyes lowered in suspicion. Kunimi put his hands up in surrender. Kenma wasn't convinced.

***

Kenma made a face, he tried not to, but he couldn't help it.

"So, they're not coming," Kageyama sighed, tucking his phone into the back pocket of his jeans. Kenma crossed his arms over his chest.

"Did he say why?"

"Just that something came up." Kageyama shrugged.

"Can we just go home then?" Kageyama's eyes lingered on Kenma for a moment. He wasn't sure if Kenma realized he had begun to call Kageyama's apartment home. It didn't bother Kageyama, rather it made an odd sense of satisfaction wash over him.

"We have to at least pick up the coach's order--"

"He can get it himself," Kenma tried. Kageyama quirked a brow at him.

"We're already here." Kenma rolled his eyes. He wanted to go home. At least at the apartment he could hide in his room. Here he was forced to be around Kageyama. The tall athlete's deep blue eyes always made Kenma's heart skip. He was starting to get concerned. The less time he could spend being watched by those eyes the better.

"Fine," Kenma conceded. He didn't wait for Kageyama, rather he just started off in the direction of the shop. For half a second Kenma considered just having Kageyama get it on his own, but then he remembered how horrible Kageyama was at directions. Coach hadn't explicitly said what was in the package they were picking up, but considering where they were picking it up from, it was probably new practice clothes and warmups for the team.

"I thought Coach said he called ahead," Kenma mumbled as the pair walked out of the store empty handed. Apparently, the associate needed to find the order and get it all together for them. Kageyama left his number and they were told the store would call once they got everything for them. Kenma wasn't thrilled about it.

"Who knows." Kageyama glanced at the places nearby, since they had an unknown amount of time until they could actually pick up the order. "Want to get some coffee?"

"Coffee?" Kenma parroted, giving Kageyama a look. Kageyama shrugged.

"Do you have a better idea?"

"No," Kenma condeeded with a little sigh of defeat. Kageyama nodded, leading the way across to the coffee shop. "I didn't think you drank coffee," Kenma confessed. Kageyama glanced at him, so Kenma decided to continue the thought. "You don't have a coffee machine." Kenma learned this one night when he considered pulling an all nighter to play a new game, only to realize he didn't have a way to make coffee short of leaving the apartment to get sad, burnt convenience store coffee. He'd ended up just going to bed. Maybe he would have gone for it if the walk was shorter. Kageyama stopped walking, Kenma looked up at him with a hint of confusion.

"Do you drink coffee in the mornings? Should I get a coffee maker?" Kageyama's forehead wrinkled as he thought about his lack of coffee maker.

"Sometimes, and no."

"No?" Kageyama tipped his head to the side. Kenma ignored the flutter in his stomach as Kageyama's hair shifted. "But if you drink coffee I don't mind--"

"It's not a big deal," Kenma insisted. Besides, he was sure that Kageyama would frown at the bad sleeping habits access to coffee encouraged in Kenma.

They walked into the coffee shop. It wasn't very busy. There were a handful of people sitting at tables and only two people in line in front of them. Kageyama was scowling at the menu, an expression Kenma was learning was his thinking face. Kenma vaguely wondered what kind of coffee Kageyama would drink. His guess was black, no cream or sugar. Kenma shivered at the thought. He liked to sweeten his coffee with more cream than was probably considered acceptable. He was still lost in thought when they stepped up to the front of the line.

"What can I get you two today?" A cheerful barista asked. Kageyama nudged Kenma forward.

"Hm? Oh..." Kenma bit his lip, looking down, hair in his face, while he ordered. "Can I get a white chocolate mocha?" He was already reaching for the wallet in his back pocket, but Kageyama gently nudged him to the side to place his order. He didn’t think they were ordering together, but okay. Kenma's eyes caught the glass display case and the various pastries and cakes inside. His eyes immediately landed on a pie. Apple pie. Kageyama, having ordered and pulled out his own wallet to pay for their drinks, noticed the look on Kenma's face. He had a feeling Kenma didn't even know his expression changed, but his features looked softer, and his eyes were brighter. Kageyama followed his line of sight.

"Can you add a slice of that to the order?" He asked the barista, who nodded happily, telling him the new total. Kenma didn't notice. Kageyama paid for the order and tapped on Kenma's shoulder to get his attention, pointing to a table near the window. Kenma nodded and followed Kageyama to it.

"I can pay you back—"

"Don't worry about it."

"Are you sure—"

"Yeah," Kageyama gave him a timid half smile. "You can pay next time." The idea that there would be a next time made Kenma's stomach flip around. He blushed, trying to hide it behind his hair. Kageyama didn't pick up on the implication of his words. Per usual, the two sat in silence for a bit. Eventually, the barista called Kageyama's name. He hopped up to grab the order, telling Kenma to hold their table. As if someone would take it in the thirty seconds it would take for them to grab their respective drinks.

When Kageyama returned Kenma blinked at the little plate with a single slice of apple pie on it. Then he blinked at Kageyama. Kageyama rubbed the back of his neck.

"It looked like you wanted it," he explained. Heat crawled up his neck and face.

"Oh, um, thanks." Kenma muttered. He slipped his phone out of his pocket to take a quick picture of the two drinks and slice of pie on their table. Kageyama raised a brow at this. "My mom and best friend are always telling me I don't go out enough." He shrugged. "It's proof I went out."

Kageyama gave a soft laugh at this, accepting the answer easily enough. He'd been living with Kenma for a week now and if Kenma's behavior at the apartment reflected how he was back home then he could see why his loved ones would worry about him. He was always holed up in his room, only leaving for practice and nothing more.

Kenma sipped his drink, watching as Kageyama took a drink of his own. It wasn’t plain black coffee. Kenma smiled to himself, trying to hide it behind his cup. Feeling slightly self-conscious, Kenma picked up his fork and took a bite of the pie. He may have made a small sound, but he couldn’t help it. It’d been a long time since he’d had a good apple pie.

“Did you want to share?” Kenma asked when he noticed Kageyama’s eyes on him. Kageyama opened his mouth to say something, then closed it, then opened it again. His blue eyes dropped to the flaky crust and apple filling. Kenma scooped up another bite onto the fork and leaned over the little table. “It’s really good,” he encouraged, feeding the bite to a bewildered Kageyama.

It was good, but Kageyama suddenly felt like he was on fire. Heat pooled in his chest and face; surely he was bright red. Kenma’s happy little noises were already too much for Kageyama. Kenma feeding him was definitely too much.

Somehow, Kageyama managed to survive the rest of their time at the coffee shop and they finally got the call about Coach’s order. They cleaned up their table before heading back over to pick it up and make the trip home. They’d just bring the stuff with them to practice in the morning.

***

Kenma didn't acknowledge Kageyama when he arrived home from his morning jog. Kageyama had sent curious glances in Kenma's direction as he walked past the couch. Kenma was playing a game, having recently discovered Kageyama had a PS4 that he never used hooked up in the living room. He was hunched over on the edge of the cushions, furiously hitting buttons. His expression was pinched. Kageyama thought it was fascinating. Kenma was never that serious in practice. He never looked so frustrated.

Kageyama disappeared into the bathroom to take a quick shower. He wasn't sure what he expected, but when he reemerged from the bathroom, Kenma was still on the couch, controller in hand. He wasn't all hunched over anymore though. He was sitting back, his feet tucked up underneath him now. He looked much more relaxed. Kageyama tipped his head, stepping up behind the couch to watch the screen.

He didn't think Kenma had noticed him, until the player on the screen stopped moving and Kageyama looked down to see a pair of golden eyes staring up at him. Kenma had a funny look on his face.

"Did you... want to play?" Kenma asked slowly. Kageyama looked back at the screen.

"Sure." Kageyama had no idea how to play. His sister bought him the PS4 for Christmas and he only really used it to watch Netflix and Hulu. Walking around to join Kenma on the couch, he watched as Kenma saved his game and returned to the game's menu screen. 7 Days to Die. Kageyama had no idea what it was, other than the fact it looked like zombies were involved. Kenma handed Kageyama another controller as he started up the game. Kageyama looked at the sleek plastic in his hands. He was pretty sure he didn't have two controllers. Kenma must have either brought his own or bought a new one at some point.

Kenma quickly explained that he started a new game so that way Kageyama wasn't being thrown in at the point Kenma had been originally. Picking up on Kageyama's confusion Kenma told him what Kageyama needed to do to get started, which was apparently to follow the instructions that were appearing on screen. Currently, that was to harvest fiber by punching the grass. Kenma seemed to be getting the same prompted instructions, flying through them much faster than Kageyama.

Kageyama was pretty terrible. He struggled with the coordination of walking and controlling his camera at the same time. It didn't help that he would get confused and would look at Kenma's half of the screen.

At one point, Kenma couldn't help but laugh at the look on Kageyama's face when he realized that the zombies could run at night. He died rather quickly to the quick mobs. While Kageyama wanted to be angry, it was hard when Kenma's laughter was so light and happy, it made Kageyama's stomach twist in knots and his cheeks warm.

This continued for much longer than Kageyama expected. Before he knew it hours had passed and it was past lunch time. He was getting better and could hold his own against small hoards, for the most part anyway. Kenma did most of the work, but he didn't seem to mind.

"I should probably get started on lunch," Kageyama moved to put his controller down.

"Or we could grab something from the convenience store," Kenma suggested. The look Kageyama gave him told him that was a horrible idea. "Or order in?" Kenma tried again.

"That's not much better," Kageyama mumbled as he pulled out his phone to find somewhere for the two of them to order from.

Kenma had expected Kageyama to get bored of the game after a few hours, but the two ended up playing for the remainder of the day. Kageyama was in the middle of scavenging a few houses when Kenma's head dropped onto his shoulder. He froze, looking down at the soft features of his teammate. Kenma had fallen asleep.

Kageyama wasn't entirely sure what to do. He managed to save and exit the game before carefully extracting himself from beneath Kenma. Once Kageyama got up from the couch, he grabbed an extra blanket from his room to put over Kenma.

Kageyama was slightly torn. He wanted to let Kenma rest but he also thought it might be better to wake him up so they could have dinner, and so Kenma could sleep in his bed rather than curled up on the couch. In the end, Kageyama left him as he was. Kageyama made dinner, covering Kenma's and leaving a note on it before he went to bed himself.

***

Kageyama plopped down across from Kunimi and Kindaichi. He startled Kindaichi, who may have choked a bit on his sandwich, Kunimi smacked Kindaichi’s back a few times, giving Kageyama a questioning look.

Kageyama looked frustrated. Or constipated. Kunimi wasn’t sure which.

“Can I help you?” Kunimi said slowly, Kindaichi batting his hand away.

“He’s adorable.” The words and the tone of Kageyama’s voice didn’t match up. Kunimi blinked and Kindaichi choked again because he made the mistake of trying to resume eating his lunch. Kunimi ignored him this time.

“I’m sorry?”

“Kenma. He fell asleep playing games last night, and he’s cute when he sleeps,” Kageyama tried to explain, brows furrowing deeper. Kindaichi wrapped his sandwich up and started to stand. Kunimi grabbed his sleeve.

“Where are you going?”

“Nope, sorry, but I’m not going to stick around while you explain the birds and the bees to Kageyama.”

***

Kenma grabbed the hoodie from his locker, pulling it over his head. Closing the metal door a little harder than he intended, he turned to grab his duffle bag to head out for the day. Kageyama had been standing behind him. Very close behind him. Kenma blinked up at him, trying to decipher the look on Kageyama's face.

Kenma was about to sidestep him, but Kageyama's hands found the lockers on either side of Kenma. Kenma's eyes widened, only for his heart to stop when Kageyama's lips met his. He stood there rigidly, pinned between Kageyama and the lockers for a few seconds before he finally kissed back timidly.

The locker room door shut heavily, startling both of them as they flew apart. Their faces shifted to a bright red hue as they looked towards Kunimi and Kindaichi. Kindachi had the decency to at least look apologetic for walking in on them. Kunimi gave them a lazy half smirk as he made his way to his own locker.

Kenma grabbed his bag and ran. Kageyama hesitated for a moment before grabbing his own bag and following Kenma. Kageyama earned himself a glare once he caught up to Kenma.

“He’s never going to let us live that down.”

“Probably not,” Kageyama agreed.

“Can you stop following me?”

“No,” Kageyama shrugged at the look he got through the veil of Kenma’s hair, where he was currently trying to hide his reddened features. “We live together.” Kenma swore under his breath, picking up his pace. “Kenma!” Kageyama had no trouble matching his pace. Kenma ignored him. Kageyama wanted to push the issue, but decided to at least wait until they got back to the apartment.

Kenma didn’t actually have a key, so once they got there he had to stand there, arms crossed over his chest, waiting for Kageyama to unlock the door.

Kageyama wasted no time, pinning Kenma to the wall the second he stepped through the door and barely kicking the door shut. His blue eyes bore into Kenma, mere inches separating them.

“Kageya--” Kageyama kissed Kenma. He was more confident this time, the kiss deeper than it had been in the locker room. Kenma’s knees felt weak, his arms finding their way around Kageyama’s neck automatically.

When Kageyama finally pulled away they were both breathing heavily, heat in their eyes.

“Why?” Kenma croaked. Kageyama’s brows furrowed.

“Why what?”

“Did you do that?” Kenma paused. “Again.”

“Because you’re beautiful and it’s been driving me crazy,” Kageyama answered seriously.

“Oh,” Kenma’s cheeks flamed as he looked away, still caged by Kageyama’s arm. “You’re pretty too,” he added awkwardly.

***

Eventually, the day was finally upon them. Kenma, Kageyama, Kindaichi, and Kunimi were about to step onto the world stage to compete in both the individual and team fencing events at the Olympic games. They'd been practicing, not just the past few months, but for most of their lives. All the time they spent honing their skills would come down to those few moments they had in the spotlight.

Kunimi never did let it go. Of course, Kenma showing up a few practices later wearing Kageyama’s hoodie didn’t help. Although, it was Kindaichi who offhandedly suggested they go on a double date, which outed Kunimi and Kindaichi as a couple.

It was a shame that once the Olympics were over, they didn’t have an excuse to train together anymore. Unless, of course, Kenma moved in with Kageyama permanently. Kageyama had already talked to Kunimi about how to ask Kenma to stay.

**Author's Note:**

> En-garde: French for ‘on guard’, and is uttered by the referee before the start of the bout to signify to the fencers that they should get into positions.
> 
> Pret: French for ‘ready’, pret is one of the three words that the referee utters before the start of the bout. The sequence goes as follows: en-garde, pret, allez.
> 
> Allez: the French word for ‘go’, and in fencing terms, it is the word that the referee uses to start a bout.


End file.
